Only in Space
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU: Shiro blinked as he recognized her voice. But it was her. The staff wielder and his dance partner. "I didn't think I'd see you again." Her blue eyes glimmered. "I didn't expect to see you this deep in space." In which two souls find each other again and again.


AN: Older teen rating for certain situations. Just something that floated into my mind. XD

OS

OS

OS

Only in space had Shiro been taken aback.

Earth was fairly new to the party and were eager to prove their worth to the Galactic Alliance. Alien relations with Earth was barely three years old. Thus, Earth offered up its deep space pilots as bodyguards and escorts.

Not a flashy gig but they had to start somewhere.

Earthling physiques were infamously weaker than a lot of races but what they lacked in quantity they made up in quality. Deep Space Pilots, or DSPs, quickly gained recognition both on Earth and in the Galactic Alliance. They were the best of the best, the very cream of the crop. Their instincts rivaled the Galra and a select few could manipulate energy at a level nearly rivaling that of the Alteans.

Takashi Shirogane had both in spades.

He was fairly new but rose to the top with ease. He was now escorting diplomats instead of trade caravans. He didn't know who exactly was on board and it wasn't his job to know, only that he needed to make sure nothing happened to them.

He was the second in command with this squad with six month's experience with this sort of assignment. It was a simple deep space mission. Escort the diplomats to the Universal Space Station then guard said diplomats in station for their five day retreat. Easy enough. Straight forward too.

Until some space pirates attacked.

He grunted as he maneuvered his fighter to intercept a laser meant for the diplomat's ship. He quickly righted himself and fired but stayed in front to protect them.

 _"Shirogane, fall back to your position,"_ his squadron leader's voice crackled in the comms.

"Negative, sir. It'll leave the ship open."

 _"Damn it Shirogane. Stop trying to hog the glory."_

Shiro frowned as he focused on the screen. It wasn't about the glory. Not for him. He could give a shit about awards and medals but it was well known that their squad leader Tarten was obsessed with that kind of crap. _I don't have time for this._ He pressed a separate line for his trusty brothers in arms. They just joined this squadron last month but he found their talent very impressive. Too bad it was being wasted under Tarten's leadership.

"Keith, dismantle that cannon while I draw their fire. Come from the rear in their blind spot."

 _"Copy that."_

"Lance, I need your sharp eye! Take out those fighters going around the back!"

 _"Sir yes sir!"_

Shiro shot forward in a burst. The main pirate ship focused on him.

 _"Damn it officer! Stay in the safe zone!"_

He ignored him as he shot upwards so the lasers wouldn't hit the diplomats. Then he spiraled downwards as he shot at the side lasers. Mini explosions lit up dark space. Then a larger explosion as the main cannon was shot at.

"Great job buddy!"

 _"Thanks Shi - above you!"_

A fighter was coming down fast. He wasn't going to dodge in time -

Something streaked through space and clean through the fighter. He quickly dodged the debris. He watched as the thing crashed through two more fighters, leaving explosions in its wake.

 _"What is that?"_ Keith said over the comms.

Shiro quickly zoomed in on his screen. "Not what." The thing stopped on top of another fighter long enough for him to gape. "Who."

By the shape of the space uniform, it was clearly a female with a staff. And she knew exactly how to wield it. She twirled it in her hand before hitting the fighter with it. The pirate's glass shattered instantly and smashed right into the controls judging by the sparks of electricity coming out of it. Another fighter came nearby. She back flipped onto it to deal similar damage.

 _"Damn,"_ Lance whistled on the comms. _"Can I get her number?"_

Shiro's eyes widened as more fighters came.

"I'll cover her!" He flew out shooting with deadly precision. "Keith, come guard with Lance!"

He made sure to work around her so nothing would hit her. At one point she was out of fighters to wreck. He came up alongside the flaming fighter she just destroyed. She jumped onto his plane without hesitation. She landed in front of him in a half crouch, bringing them face to face. His windshield and the tint of her visor made it hard to see details but he knew for certainty that her eyes were blue.

Then she moved to the back of the plane and out of his line of sight.

* * *

Four days.

That was how long Shiro had been on the Universal Station. Once the diplomats were safely transported Tarten had given him an earful in the hangar, right in front of everyone. The staff wielder jumped off his plane and walked away in the middle of the commotion. Shiro felt his ears burn in humiliation but he kept his cool instead of yelling back. Talking back would give Tarten more fuel to embarrass him.

Never mind that he had taken credit for Shiro's quick thinking back when the pirates attacked. Oh no. Tarten didn't correct anyone about that. But teamwork wasn't about the individual, rather it was the success as a whole. Tarten could take all the gushes and praises as long the people they were escorting were safe.

But it did put Shiro in hall monitoring during the middle of the night cycles.

It was the most boring part of body guarding and the most inconvenient of times. The station was rather large with a level for the cafeteria, a level for meetings, and several levels for various forms of entertainment, ranging from a space gym, a library, pool, and even a couple of clubs with various libations from across the universe.

Apparently diplomats liked to party after their meetings.

And he was missing out on all of that.

He sighed to himself as he patrolled the hallways. He passed by an orange skinned officer who looked just as bored as he was. They nodded their heads in acknowledgment without stopping. Shiro's eyes drifted over to the large windows. At least he could star gaze while on duty.

"Shiro, my good sir!"

He withheld a roll of eyes but turned back to his "friend." Matthew Holt worked in communications for the station, having picked up the various alien languages quickly and efficiently. He could probably teach a Lopoi their own language better than they can. Grammatically, of course. Each language had its own slang just like Earth's numerous races. Matt was still learning that. But all in all, Matt was fairly clever and smart.

But also mischievous.

Shiro had learned that the hard way when Matt had told him a standard greeting for some Pitirns only to be promptly slapped in the face. So with a healthy amount of wariness Shiro gave Matt a small wave and then walked on.

"Oh come on. You're not still mad about your last visit?"

Shiro replied wryly without looking back, "You made me proposition someone."

"Accidentally."

"On my end," Shiro glanced back to glare. "Don't pretend you didn't know what you were doing."

Matt chuckled as he pushed back his unruly bangs. His hair had grown since the last time he saw him.

"You gotta admit, it was kind of funny."

"For you. I still have a scar from the mother's claw."

Matt jogged alongside him to point at the long scar along the bridge of his nose.

"And it makes you look dangerous. You're welcome."

"It's _embarrassing._ I can't tell people how I actually got it."

"Then you make up the story." Matt touched his thin cheek scar. "I tell girls I got this in a bar fight defending my sister."

"You cut yourself shaving," Shiro flatly said. "I was there."

"You're such a stiff Shiro!" Matt laughed. "Loosen up a little. There's plenty of good looking singles around here. I mean look at you. You're tall, dark locks, gray eyes, broad shoulders," he hit his arm good humoredly, "and an experienced DSP. You have everything you need."

"You hitting on me Matt?" Shiro sarcastically said.

"Oh you wished." Matt laughed. "Seriously though. When was the last time you ventured into the waters?"

He shrugged. "Don't have time."

"Well you do now. You're stationed here for a whole week right?"

 _"Only_ a week," Shiro reiterated. "That's the worst time for that."

"Only if you're looking for something long termed."

Shiro did roll his eyes this time. "I don't know how you're still allowed to stay in this station."

"Hey, I know where the boundaries are. I'm not dumb enough to mess around with a diplomat's daughter." Matt jogged a little faster so he could walk backwards in front of Shiro. "But there's the guard of the daughter. Their friends. Any extra personnel that aren't politically tied to the diplomats."

"You've got to be the worst person I've ever met."

"Even Tarten?"

"...Second worse," Shiro amended reluctantly.

"Honestly though, how can you keep working with that d-bag?"

"Gotta do my time to move up."

"I guess." Matt grinned widely. "You wanna check out a club?"

"I'm on duty."

"Oh please. Like Tarten's going to stop whatever he's doing and come check up on you."

"..."

"I can hack his comms' gps so you know where he is."

"I'm pretty sure that's grounds for suspension. If not worse."

"Only if you get caught," Matt sing songed. "Well?"

"...I hate you."

"You love me," Matt laughed. "I'm your bestest friend in the whole galaxy."

* * *

Shiro tugged at the high collar of his black shirt.

"This is too tight," he hissed in Matt's direction.

"It's the perfect size for them pecs." Matt was already making a beeline for the bar. "You'll thank me later."

He sighed as he looked over the drinks menu. If he wanted to survive this pending disaster he was going to need one or two drinks. The low blue lights made it a little hard to read. He leaned forward to see it better. Matt was tapping his fingers against the bar in time with the synthesized beat.

"Hey, check her out."

Shiro didn't look away from the menu.

"Or how about her? She's got a friend."

"I'm trying to get a drink."

"It's a guy friend. I think."

He smacked Matt's tugging hand away. "Either help me get a drink or leave me alone."

"Fine. Then we can be each other's wingman. Barkeep."

Matt said something he couldn't understand. Shiro twisted his wristband to tap over to his payment screen.

"How many credits?"

"Naw man, it's on me."

"Oh. Thanks."

Matt sat down on a stool then tapped on one next to him for Shiro to sit. He followed the wordless communication. While they waited for their drinks he looked around. The place had slick light walls and floors, making the blue lights easily reflect off of them. The lights themselves hovered overhead. Further in there was a large group of people moving around in what he assumed was a dance but more fluid and smooth than Earth club dancing.

But the zero personal space was definitely the same.

"Here you are!"

Shiro quirked a brow at the small glass of green liquid. It was half the size of an Earth shot glass. Maybe Matt was hurting for money. He'll make a point to pay for the next drink.

"Thanks."

"Bottoms up!" Matt lifted the drink up but didn't down it yet.

Shiro shrugged and downed it. He immediately felt it burn from his belly up into his eyes. He tried to discretely cough.

Matt downed it all and then shook his hair. "Woo!"

"What the hell was that?"

"Living!" Matt called out another drink. The bartender was quick to get it. "Here."

He eyed the grayish purple drink with distrust. "What's this?"

"Nunvill. They say it's the strongest drink in the universe."

"I'll pass."

"Oh come on. If you can drink this you can handle anything."

He looked at Matt's wide grin and then set his shoulders. He came out for some fun. Why the hell not? He took the drink and tipped his head all the way back, getting the drink down in one go. It was in a larger cup than the last. If the green drink was fire, this was like liquid electricity.

He nearly slammed the cup on the counter.

"Yeah!" Matt wooted.

He half grinned. It was still searing his insides and making his head spin. But it also strangely invigorated him. A new song was playing. It was sounds he'd never heard of. Flutes and drums that echoed and beat into his bones.

When was the last time he danced?

The answer made him stand up without a word. Matt said his name. He ignored it. People looked at the human striding to the floor. Then looked again as he scanned the crowd. They waited with bated breath. He inserted himself in the middle and moved.

The aliens around him accepted him and moved with him.

Matt watched as Shiro moved from dance partner to dance partner. He adjusted to each person easily, not afraid to add in Earth moves and guide his alien partner through it. He was so self assured despite dancing through beats he'd never heard of before.

"That's my friend," Matt said with proud tears in his eyes.

Someone took Shiro's old seat. Matt grinned at the pretty alien.

"Hey. Name's Matt."

The song changed. Shiro pivoted through it, moving through the crowd without concern. He felt a hand along his shoulder. He turned around to his new partner. Lance grinned at him widely. Shiro matched his look and found a reluctant Keith next to him.

"Come on Keith," Shiro ruffled his hair. "You're allowed to dance every once in a while."

"It's not my thing."

Shiro didn't hear. Him and Lance were having a dance off. People were giving them some room. Shiro dipped down so his hand was on the floor. He lifted his whole body in the air and arched, holding the pose. Lance hollered right next to him as he swung around his legs, spinning around faster and faster. He shifted his weight between his hands. The crowd gasped as he bounced against the floor and then effortlessly ended up standing back on his feet.

Shiro breathed hard as he found himself staring into blue eyes. It was the staff wielder. He'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

The song changed.

He took a step back. She stepped forward.

He turned around. She smoothly rotated with him as if his hands were on her. Her long dark ponytail floated behind her. He didn't touch her yet. He wasn't sure she was the sort to welcome contact dancing. Her presence radiated control and power. He felt like he had to earn that right. His rolled his shoulders and then the rest of him. She watched him curiously then attempted it herself. He smiled when she didn't get it quite right. He did it again, a little closer to her. Her piercing eyes took it in.

She rolled right against him.

He turned around, getting her hand at the last second. He smoothly twirled her front wards, backwards, then kept her back to his chest. She was a quick study to his movements. He put his hands on her hips, inadvertently feeling the silkiness of her dress. She turned around and put her hands on his shoulders. She pushed with a strength he hadn't expected her to have but he let her manipulate his body.

He was bent almost halfway.

She pulled him up smoothly. Her hands went to his waist, pulling and pushing him to move along with her in new steps. He caught on fast. Her hands dropped away. He lightly held them as they did fast footwork. This he learned early on. It was a common dance in space, a blend of the leg hooks of the argentine tango with rotating wrists and arching arms. He peered at her through the gap in his bent arm. She was already looking at him. They turned in time, hooking the other's leg, turned again to switch legs.

She put her hands on his shoulders. He bent backwards, pulling her with him. He put a hand down on the floor and was surprised to see hers along his. They flipped together somehow. He half expected that to not work.

He grinned when they were back on their feet.

The song ended. She stepped away from him. He was disappointed. Then she looked back and arched a brow. He moved through the crowd. She was waiting for him by the entrance. He glanced back to the bar but didn't see Matt.

He followed her out.

* * *

The upper deck was empty.

Shiro chuckled as he slid on the other side of the window seat. She was already there with her legs tucked under her. At the sound of his laughter she looked away from the stars to him.

"What is humorous?"

Well. He liked the sound of her voice.

"I patrolled this area like three hours ago."

Her legs shifted. He glanced down at the motion of the light blue skirt. The cut went just over her knees right now but he had seen that her legs were toned out on the dance floor.

"Hours?"

"Ah, vargas." He wasn't quite in the habit of using space units.

"You are a guard then?"

"A DSP. From Earth." His eyes slid over to her. "But you know that already."

She hummed. His dark eyebrows made the look in his eyes slightly wicked in a good way. She decided she was charmed even more.

"Perhaps."

He bent his knee so he could drape his arm. Her eyes slid along his forearm then up his shoulders and back to his face. This was someone that was comfortable with himself. Of that she could clearly tell. She looked back out the window.

"Nice staff work, by the way."

Her blue eyes slid back to his face. "I don't know what you mean."

"So that wasn't you shooting through pirate fighters four quintants ago?"

Her eyes glimmered. He decided he liked them even more.

"No."

"Huh." He leaned his head back to just stare at her. "That's a shame."

"Why is that?" she murmured without looking at him.

"Thought I found her." He shrugged as he looked through the glass. "It was pretty impressive. And I'm not easily impressed."

It was silent but he could feel her eyes on him. The air was charged with energy. It danced along his arms, making his hair rise pleasantly.

"If I was her," she slowly murmured. "I would say I was impressed with your piloting. It was a little reckless," she looked away from him. "But daring."

Maybe it was the nunvill. Or whatever the hell that green drink was. But he was feeling this charge between them very acutely. Or maybe he really hadn't had a connection with someone in far too long. He shifted so he was half kneeling towards her. She turned her head, nearly bumping into him. But she didn't move away.

She leaned for a playful brush. He brushed back.

She angled her head more. He let her part his lips, get a taste of what a human felt like. She must have liked it for she leaned forward. Her lips parted wider. His mouth opened more to accommodate her searching.

She pulled away suddenly. "Someone's coming."

"Oh." He blinked as he strained to hear. "Well. Ok." He sat back on his side of the sill. "So should I -"

She looked like she wanted to roll her eyes.

"Follow me."

* * *

He didn't expect to follow her into a room.

Her bedroom, he could only assume. They just met after all. On Earth he really didn't do this sort of thing but then again he was doing a lot of firsts in space, such as abandoning his patrolling.

He also didn't expect her hands in his hair and her lips immediately locked with his the moment she locked the door. She pushed him to walk. He blindly did as she wordlessly bid. He grunted as she pushed him over. He fell back on plush sheets. She was over him faster than he could see. He was getting pulled back into her kisses. When his hand slid up her thigh he suddenly halted.

"Wait."

She didn't stop kissing him. "What is the matter?"

"We don't even know each other's names."

She laughed then. It was musical and rich. He felt his face heat up for some reason.

"Arula."

He grinned at that. "Kind of sounds like Arugula."

"What is that?"

"A plant."

She fixed him with a flat look. "You are terrible at this."

"Sorry." He gave her a boyish smile. "I had a couple of drinks."

Her fingers traced his scar. "You haven't said your name."

"Shiro."

"That's short."

"Well, my full name's Takashi Shirogane." He shrugged. "But I go by Shiro."

"Takashi."

"What?"

"That's what I'll call you."

He breathed heavily as her hands went back into his hair.

"Alright."

* * *

An alarm woke him up.

Quickly he tapped his wristband to shut it off. He felt her shift besides him, her arm pulling him closer to her. He sighed and then turned around to face her. Her head was under the covers. He tugged it back.

"I need to go."

She blearily blinked up at him. "I leave today."

He didn't know what to say to that. They just met. They could exchange comm codes and keep in touch that way. If she was still interested. But something about the way she was clinging onto him made him think this was a once in a lifetime kind of thing. He traced the dark curl along her cheek. Right now he could tell. She had wanted a connection too, however brief it was. Being out here for so long tended to be lonely at times.

"Well then," he pushed her dark hair back, "let me send you off right."

He kissed her softly. She hadn't expected that.

She didn't protest when he maneuvered over her.

OS

There was deep space. And then there was deep, _deep_ space.

Shiro almost felt overwhelmed by the limitless expanse of the universe.

It excited him regardless. But out here things were less orderly. Wilder. The rules were harder to enforce and maintain. Yet here was where he thrived. He gripped the controls of his fighter with surety. There were self proclaimed warlords out here with a lot more power than they had a right to.

 _"We've lost contact with Tarten!"_

He could have easily lost his nerve. But it only made him more determined.

"Keith, Lance. Take out those guns. Hunk, you and Pidge flank the refugee ship. The rest of you hit and dodge. I'll go out in the front. We just need to hold them off long enough for reinforcements."

 _"Roger that."_

 _"Let's do this!"_

In true Shiro fashion, he shot out fast.

* * *

He breathed with his eyes closed.

He lost some of his team. Those remaining were sitting down on the ground along with him. Their ships were out of date. They needed something stronger or else they weren't going to be able to fight these pirates and warlords.

"You look exhausted."

His breath caught for a second. He opened his eyes wide.

"Arula."

It was a year later but she looked just about the same except her dark hair was longer. Her curves a little more defined. He got onto his feet. Idly, he registered that the rest of his team did the same. Her eyes traveled over his form, taking in the muscle growth and more defined jawline. She turned to the blonde next to her.

"Get some quarters ready Romelle."

"Of course."

"Wait, we can't stay," Shiro said with an apologetic tone. "We need to finish escorting the refugees."

Arula's earrings swung with her head turn. "Their ship's engine is out. We'll be flying them to the base." She turned towards the door. "I'll take you to the cafeteria."

He looked to his team to make sure they could walk.

Then he followed her.

* * *

"I didn't think I'd see you again."

The ship was in the sleep cycle. Arula stayed in front of the observation windows as Shiro approached. He was standing next to her now. One inch away from touching.

"I didn't expect to see you out this far in space."

"Is this where you live?"

"Further still."

"Ah." He moved to lean against the window. "So you're in the Arus colony."

She gave him a sharp look. He merely smiled.

"Pointed ears. Crescent cheek markings. Only Alteans have those."

"Who have you met?"

"A tall, dark skinned male." He tilted his head. "Tavo, I think was his name."

Her shoulders relaxed too slightly for him to have noticed.

"We've not met."

"Well I would think not. His colony's not exactly close to yours."

She looked over his uniform. It had a couple more badges now.

"You've been promoted to commander?"

"No, I'm just temporarily in charge." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Our squadron leader didn't make it."

"I'm sorry."

"...Truthfully, he was an ass."

She shook her head. "Hopefully you'll take over then." When he tilted his head in question she half rolled her eyes. "They look up to you. Even I can see. A team needs to be able to trust their leader."

He half smiled. "Like you." At her blank face he chuckled. "They look up to you," he repeated her words. "A blind man can see that."

"I cannot hide anything from you," she amusedly murmured.

He grinned at her. "Well I am observant." His brow arched at her. "Like how I wasn't shown a room."

She didn't look at him. "You are sharper than when we first met."

"A year later, I would hope so. Plus," he pushed off the window to stand in front of her, "I haven't had any alcohol."

She turned her hand just so. He shivered slightly as she brushed the back of his.

* * *

He had more control this time.

His kiss wasn't soft like the first time. It was deeper. Harder. His hands were more sure. He knew where he wanted to explore this time. But she still had her superior strength. He let out of grunt as she flipped them over, allowing her to straddle him. He simply laid back with his hands along her thighs. He didn't fight her position.

"You're more docile than I expected Takashi."

"Well," his eyes half closed as she pressed down on him, "you tend to have a very specific way you want this to go."

"Does this bother you?"

He let out a short laugh. "Not at all."

She fingered the streak of white in his bangs. "What happened here?"

"Stress. Ran into some dark magic wielders."

"Druids," she murmured with steel. She put her hand along his jaw. "Stay away from them."

"I'll try to."

She leaned down, making her dark hair curtain around him.

"Do more than try."

Her concern made him lean up and kiss her. She kissed him back hard. He tangled his fingers in her soft hair.

OS

Shiro did more than try.

But the deeper he went into the danger zones the higher the chances of risk went. He breathed out heavily as he tried to pull himself out of his crashed plane. He cried out as his right arm was stuck between metal plates and what he could only assume was the framing of his windshield.

"Team," he croaked out into the comms. "Do you copy?"

There was only static on the line. He felt his side. He was bleeding heavily. His sight was starting to fade. Shadows came over him. He felt the back of his neck hair bristle as he stared up at a narrow white mask.

"Take him," the voice hissed. "See if he knows."

* * *

Time went by. He knew not how much.

The majority of it was a haze of pain and distortion. His body moved as if on autopilot though he was not the one in control. He crashed through a ship. His arm lit up as he ran through. He cut down the Altean sentries easily. Effortlessly. He kept going, honing in on a signal that was familiar. He'd only ran into it a couple of times but her presence had left its mark on him.

That was how the Druids found her.

He saw her in front of him. But she was different. She was dressed for sleep with her white hair like moonlight. But he knew it was her. She had those same blue eyes.

"Takashi?!"

He dashed forward mindlessly. She had her staff up but she merely blocked. They danced around each other for a while. She kept talking. He couldn't understand a word. He cut through the staff. She used the two poles still.

More people came in.

"Don't hurt him!"

He kept coming at her. She tossed the poles and grabbed his flesh arm. She twisted him around onto the floor. Her strength was great. His glowing hand slashed upwards repeatedly. Snow fell all around them. She grabbed his face. He saw white blue light beneath her palm.

He was screaming. She yelled out as his glowing hand seared her leg.

Then he passed out.

* * *

He felt someone's fingers in his hair.

His eyelids cracked open. Light streamed from some windows. She leaned over him with a soft expression. He lifted his left hand to her shoulder length hair.

"White," he half whispered.

"Yes," she smiled. "Like yours."

His eyes closed again.

* * *

She found him out on the balcony.

Arus' morning light made his new hair color glow. She slowly came up behind him. He turned his head towards her. His eyes were tired but still he smiled at her.

"You found me."

She put her arms around him. "More like you found me."

"It's hazy. I don't exactly remember - "

"It's ok Takashi."

"...Did I hurt you?"

"Nothing that can't be healed."

He turned around in her arms. The metal right arm the Druids gave him was gone. He lifted up his left hand to touch her hair.

"I like this better than the black."

"Funny." She gave him a faint grin. "I like your dark hair better."

He gave a long sigh. "Why did my hair turn white?"

"I used my quintessence to purge the Druid magic from you." She shrugged. "It changed your hair color." She leaned her face into his hand. "It's growing on me."

"Well I would hope so. It's your fault."

For the first time in a long time she laughed.

* * *

Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Keith met him with a group hug.

He'd been so worried about them.

They talked a lot. Ate together in his room until a nurse shooed them out. He napped for a while. He awoke upon feeling someone slip into his bed. He kept his eyes closed as she put herself against him.

"Your real name's Allura," he murmured.

"Yes."

"The princess of Altea has that name."

"So she does."

"No one knew what she looked like." He opened his eyes. "You knew the Druids were looking for you. That's why you were in disguise."

"Not just the Druids."

"...I led them to you."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I was planning to make an appearance soon now that the Arus colony is properly fortified and the worst threats neutralized."

"I killed people."

She sat up. "Look at me." She gripped his face when he did not. "You were not yourself. None of that was your fault, do you hear me?"

"I...can't - it was by my hand..."

"We took off the arm responsible." She gentled her tone. "We'll get you a better one. Ryner from Olkarion has agreed to help."

"Olkari. Master engineers."

"That's right."

He furrowed his brows. "Why are you doing all of this?"

She traced his brow. "We cannot dance properly without both your arms."

He didn't laugh. It made her heart hurt to think that he would have in the past.

"Is it so hard to believe that I care for you?"

"..."

"Heavens above," she sighed long. "Did you honestly think you were only someone to warm my bed?"

"I hoped not?" A light red appeared along his facial scar. "But you're a princess. So -"

"I'll need protection on a daily basis."

"...I'll need a team."

"I believe I saw some pilots around here somewhere."

He laughed at that.

* * *

Her first public appearance was the also the first time he saw her formally dressed.

Her gown followed the curve of her hips and upper thighs before flaring out to her feet. The edges of her dress was embroidered with juniberry flowers. Her short white hair curled her cheeks and her neck in an endearing way. Along her forehead was a simple tiara with a glowing blue stone.

Diplomats came to clasp her hand.

Shiro and his team stood tall behind her in matching uniforms but in their own individual colors. They were the top detail for her highness' guard but still went out to answer any distress signals. For Alteans were diplomatic and sought to make the universe a better place. The destruction of their home planet had been a loss from an old war but they found a central home on Arus, welcomed by the Arusians who only had one tribe on the entire planet.

Now, it was time for greater strides for peace.

And he would be right beside her to see it.

* * *

Her hair glowed in the night.

Unbeknownst to him, so did his. But he didn't wonder about that. He sighed as her lips grazed his neck, her hands traced the lines of muscle in his back. He wondered how many more times she would say his name as he made love to her this evening. He shifted himself so he could look at her.

"You're pretty docile tonight."

She fingered a lock of his hair. "You seem to have it under control."

"Do I?"

She bit her bottom lip as he thrusted a little harder.

"Oh yes. You do."

He lightly kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I've known."

"How?"

"Takashi, you've been enamored with me since the beginning."

"Wow. Ok. That's a little self centered."

"Not really." Her grin curved. "If it's the truth."

"Stop," he laughed in her hair. "You're ruining the mood."

She rubbed her face against his. "I love it when you laugh."

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "That's all you love?"

"Mostly."

He made to get up. She tightened her legs around his waist.

"Don't go."

"Well, you're being a little difficult," he nipped her cheek. "Kind of makes me feel awkward."

She ran her nose along his ear. "You know I love you."

He kissed her jawline. "Now I do."

She pulled the sheet over them.

OS

OS

OS

AN: So...this started off as something light hearted and then kind of got angsty there. I can't help myself. *facepalm* it is what it is. I didn't want to delve too deep into the politics because it was supposed to be a short one shot. *facepalm again*

...Is this even a story? XD


End file.
